The Jodl Rebellion
The Jodl Rebellion (previously called Hitler and the Jodl Rebellion) is a about a rebellion started by Jodl in response to Hitler’s plan to eliminate him (Jodl). The parody originally came out in 2012, but it was eventually remade in 2015. The original version has since been unlisted on YouTube. The group would make a reapparance in the parodies The Assassination of Hitler and The Brotherhood of Fegelein. Plot synopsis ''NOTE: The following synopsis is based on the 2015 remake and may not be necessarily accurate to the plot of the original 2012 version.'' Episode 1 After many years of Jodl's objections, Hitler decides to take drastic action against him.|Opening text}}Hitler announces his plan to eliminate Jodl, the latter which naturally objects to. Eventually, Jodl decides to start a rebellion, gaining support from the Soviets in the process. While speaking to the Soviet commanders, Jodl reveals his plans to take over all of Germany, oust Hitler, and to replace him with Karl Dönitz as Reich President. Traudl, Gerda, and Constanze wake up to the sounds of artillery fire. Burgdorf tells Hitler that downtown Berlin is on fire, and that the artillery shells have hit the Brandenburg Gate and Reichstag. Hitler phones Koller, who reveals that the Jodl Rebellion has declared war on Hitler. At the end of the episode, both Himmler and Fegelein, fearing that the civil war will destroy the Reich, decide to support the Jodl Rebellion. Episode 2 The Jodl Rebellion emerges as a major threat to the Reich and it threatens to ruin th eprogress made since the end of the Bieber Fever War. With help from the Soviet Union and an increasing amount of defections from the Reich, the Jodl Rebellion continues to grow in strength. While in the Reich, there is increasing concerns that Hitler's determination to eliminate Jodl could end up being the Reich's downfall. Himmler and Hewel plead Hitler to end the war, but Hitler remains adamant. Both Himmler and Fegelein once again discuss their plans to help the Jodl Rebellion to convince Hitler to concede. Speer meets with the two men and reveals his intentions to end the war peacefully. Himmler bids him good luck before leaving. Speer explains to Hitler that the war could undo all the progress that has been made to reconstruct the Reich from the Bieber Fever and German-Soviet Wars. Hitler still holds Jodl responsible for causing the war, and Speer pleads loyalty to him. Hitler reveals his plans to defeat the Jodl Rebellion's forces in the north and the east by sending Steiner, Wenck, and the 9th Army to stop them. Mohnke tells Hitler of rumours that the 9th Army has defected, and that Wenck is too far from their position. Episode 3 Eva tries to convince Hitler to stop the war, again to no avail. She even jokingly suggests that he should send someone else to stop Jodl from sabotaging his plans. In the planning room, Hitler and Goebbels express their absolute confidence that they will be victorious in the war by crushing Jodl's forces in a massive assault. Meanwhile, Weidling and his forces are attacked by the Jodl Rebellion; Hitler orders him to continue fighting. Weidling decides to go to the Bunker in an attempt to yet again persuade Hitler to end the war. Keitel delivers news to Weidling: Hitler refuses to end the war and places him in command of the defense of Berlin, much to Weidling's chagrin. Episode 4 What started with Hitler wanting to eliminate one man is now a war, which is engulfing the entire Reich. The war with the Jodl Rebellion has Reich forces fighting Reich forces. A war that is being fuelled by the Soviets, with their secret support for the Jodl Rebellion, no doubt hoping the Reich will tear itself apart. Hitler angrily rants that he is losing as a result of increasing defections, while expressing his fears that Jodl is planning to lead the Reich and claiming that it is his leadership that saved the Reich from Stalin (which is clearly not the case). He also makes it clear that he will never meet Jodl's demands. Convinced that he is losing because his forces are in disarray, Hitler orders Keitel to maintain order and to keep his forces organized. Meanwhile, Jodl speaks to his right-hand man, Bernd Freytag von Loringhoven, and reveals his plans to convince Wenck to defect, though he notes that Steiner is absolutely loyal to Hitler and will never defect. Episode 5 The war between the Reich and Jodl Rebellion has been raging for many weeks, with both fighting to the bitter end. Every day more of the Reich is falling or defecting to the Jodl Rebellion, with the Jodl Rebellion gradually assimilating the Reich. Defected forces are now displaying a Reich/Jodl Rebellion logo. Hitler still believes he is winning the war against the Jodl Rebellion, but the Reich will son be hit by major defections, which will rock the very heart of the Reich.|Opening text}}Bormann informs Hitler that Göring has defected after the Rebellion gave him a tempting offer: a plentiful supply of food. After Hewel and Goebbels pointed out that Göring's love for food is stronger than his loyalty to the Reich, Hitler begins to rant and even mentions that he had to give him cookie just to tell him what time it is. Hitler then deems Göring to be useless. Hitler has a conversation with Speer, lamenting the increasing defections. Hitler also claims complete assurance that he will succeed in eliminating Jodl and the Rebellion. Speer then reveals that he has been helping the Jodl Rebellion for weeks out of moral obligation, though he also says that he is still personally loyal to Hitler. Hitler bids goodbye to Speer, who leaves the Bunker. Episode 6 The defection of Göring and Speer to the Jodl Rebellion has been a major blow to Hitler and the Reich. The Reich is now in full retreat with the Jodl Rebellion closing in on all fronts, as it pushes towards the bunker. Steiner and Wenck is all that stands between the Reich and the Jodl Rebellion. If they are defeated or defect, the Bunker will fall.|Opening text}}After waking up from a dream where Jodl commits suicide, Hitler meets with Weidling, Mohnke, and the rest of his staff. Mohnke tells him that the Rebellion now controls Lustgarten and Postdammer Platz, and will soon control Tiergarten. Weidling tells Hitler that they can hold out for two days at most. Both men fail to convince Hitler and Goebbels that victory is impossible; Hitler still believes that the Rebellion will be defeated, and orders Krebs to send a telegram to Keitel ordering him to report on Wenck and Steiner's current status. After Hitler leaves the planning room, Weidling, Krebs, Burgdorf, and Goebbels have a heated debate debating on whether Wenck will save Hitler or defect. In the end, both Weidling and Mohnke decide to defect. Goebbels begins ranting about the current situation when Fritzsche leaves the room to contact Jodl. Burgdorf tries to shoot him, but is stopped by Weidling and Krebs. Episode 7 The long war between the Reich and the Jodl Rebellion is entering its final phase. A desperate and delusional Hitler hangs onto hope that Wenck will arrive to help the Reich defeat the Jodl Rebellion. However the Jodl Rebellion continues to grow stronger, with more of the Reich defecting to it, making Jodl's victory almost inevitable.|Opening text}}Jodl tells Loringhoven that the war will end soon and that Hitler will have no choice but to concede to his demands. While having dinner, Hitler jokes that if he had a million Goebbels, the Rebellion would've been defeated already. Then he receives news that Himmler has defected. After ranting yet again, he tells everyone except for von Greim, Reitsch, and Goebbels to leave the room and to bring him Fegelein. The episode ends with Hitler revealing to them his rather deluded plans to defeat the Rebellion by crushing their forces in a pincer movement, surrounding them from both the north and south. Episode 8 The war with the Jodl Rebellion is all but lost, with almost the entire Reich now having defected or fallen to the Rebellion. Hitler still refuses to give in to the Jodl Rebellion's demands and has become so deluded, he believes the war can still be won with just Steiner and Wenck's forces However, over the next few hours, the Reich-Jodl Rebellion is going to come to a dramatic end.|Opening text}}Grawitz confesses to Hitler that he attempted to defect, but was turned down by the Rebellion. Hitler reacts nonchalantly because of his perceived uselessness. Grawitz tries and fails to convince Hitler that he has a chance to prove himself before leaving the room. Günsche walks into his room and tells him that Fegelein has defected. Later, Günsche runs into the planning room with a reply from Keitel: Wenck's forces have defected, Steiner's forces have been surrounded, and all of the Reich's remaining armies have also defected. Finally realizing that he's lost, Hitler finally relents and decides to bring Jodl back his old job, trusting with Günsche the mission to inform him. The Reich and the Jodl Rebellion sign a peace treaty, with Jodl rejoining the Reich. The Jodl Rebellion forces are reintegrated into the Reich. The biggest loser from the peace agreement between the Reich and the Jodl Rebellion is the Soviet Union. The Soviets helped the Jodl Rebellion, because they hoped the Reich-Jodl Rebellion would lead to the downfall of Hitler and the Reich. However, the Reich has survived, and Hitler is still its leader, even if he has been somewhat weakened and embarrassed by the outcome of the war.|Text}} The Bunker's inhabitants begin to celebrate the end of the war, with Fritz and his fellow officers joking about how Hitler got defeated by Jodl. Eva walks into the room to celebrate with them; Günsche reveals to Schenck that she convinced Hitler to concede. The next day, Hitler starts his first post-rebellion plan: rebuilding Berlin. Unsurprisingly, Jodl objects that his Rebellion cannot be solely blamed for causing damage to the city, though Hitler responds by stating that Jodl was the one who started the rebellion to begin with. Trivia * The song used in the opening of each episodes is "Fight, Win, Prevail" from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn. External links * Playlist